


The Deal (LiL P5)

by riversong_sam



Series: Lessons in Love [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 237Parings: Dean x ReaderWarnings: angstA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. Collab W/ @jkqueenly





	The Deal (LiL P5)

“(Y/N) its me open up.”   
You open the door and wince at his pissed off expression.  
“What the hell are you thinking?!”  
“I’m thinking I can’t do this anymore Sam! I love your brother so much it physically hurts! Either my plan works and he discovers his feelings or it doesn’t and he truly meant he didn’t love me. In which case I’ll leave for good.”  
“(Y/N) you can’t leave.” Sam whispers  
“Sam I can’t stay here if he doesn’t love me. It hurts too much.” You wipe a few stray tears.  
“I love you Sam. You’re my best friend, but I couldn’t stay.”  
He hugs you tight, "It’s ok (Y/N) I understand."  
"Thanks Sam."  
He smiles and the two of you go to the kitchen since Dean isn’t here anymore.   
“Crowley is going to tell Dean I’m in hell for a while.” You comment as you eat a late dinner.  
“What?! Why?”  
“Sam you know I love those hellhound puppies!”  
Sam snorts, “Right of course forgive me.”  
“Besides its not like I gave him my soul. In exchange for his help I just have to visit once in a while.”   
“You what?”  
“I made a deal with Crowley. He helps me get at Dean and I visit when he needs a friend.” You shrug “I like him so no biggie.”  
Sam makes a face but doesn’t comment. You grin at him.  
“I hope Dean learns soon.”


End file.
